There are various lighting devices designed for satisfying different needs. For example, there are light bulbs to be installed on sockets. Such light bulbs are usually easy to be installed by users. For downlight devices used in normal home, it would be important to consider convenience for installation, safety and replacement.
In addition to consider the user aspect, it is found that manufacturers and sales channels are also important places to provide innovative designs. After all, the total cost of a light device, which affects whether the product may be widely broadcasted, is not only manufacturing and component cost. For example, storage cost in sales channel is also an important factor.
Some components, particularly light guide plates, are not easy to be manufactured, compared with other components. In addition, light guide plates usually need more protection and cause manufacturing process more complicated for building a high-end environment.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide designs that are easily to be installed, assembled, and thus even help decrease total cost. On the other hand, it would be even better if further advantages may be introduced in the same products.